Look At Me
by buzz38
Summary: 1492: His brother disgusted him, bedding a women at every ball there was. Kol swore to himself that he would never be like Klaus. 1525: Kol danced with two girls as he pulled them into his room. They giggled as he kissed each of their necks. What had happened to Kol, that was the same question his siblings wondered about. Rated M for safety. Kol/OC
1. Not In MY Castle

**1492**

Kol stared enviously at Niklaus. He didn't deserve a girl like her and she was stupid for caring about him. Adelaide watched Niklaus across the room as he seduced a brunette woman. She hadn't take her eyes off of him the whole night. Kol's grip on his goblet tightened.

"Is something bothering you, brother?" Elijah raised his eyebrow at his younger sibling.

"Nothing." Kol replied sharply.

"Whatever _nothing _is, I suggest you calm down before you cause any unwanted attention for our guests." Elijah took the goblet from Kol's hand and walked off.

Kol refocused his attention towards Niklaus and spotted him seconds before he left the room while holding the hand of the girl he had been conversing with the whole night. They both were giggling as they left the ballroom. Kol listened to hear their conversation.

"I don't know what it is about you Lord Niklaus, but I find myself drawn to you for reasons even I cannot explain."

"I've told you Katerina, call me Klaus." Kol stopped listening once he heard them begin to kiss. His brother disgusted him, bedding a women at every ball there was. The worst part to Kol was how he discarded the woman the next day, like they were pigs. Sweet Adelaide had been caught in the middle. She was one of the very few human maids that still lived in our castle and the girl he secretly loved, but had fallen for Klaus's charm like all the rest. He remembered tending to the horses when he heard something fall. Once he rounded the corner, a drunken Klaus was kissing Adelaide passionately. Kol swore to himself that he would never be like his brother.

* * *

**1525**

Kol danced with two girls as he pulled them into his room. They giggled as he kissed each of their necks.

"So, tell me something else about you two." He wrapped his arms around both of their waists as he led them to the bed.

"But my lord, you have not yet told us anything about you and both Anne and I find that unfair." Elizabeth smiled as Kol placed his finger on her lips.

"Sh, sh, shh, let us not spoil this..special moment. Now, how should we make this more entertaining?"

"Would _this_," Anne slipped the sleeve of her dress off, revealing a bare shoulder, "help?" She looked up at him innocently.

"That would certainly make things better." Kol sat on the bed and the girls joined him. They both began undressing when a scream was heard throughout the whole castle.

"What was that?" Elizabeth stood up and looked at Kol worriedly.

"Nothing we need to worry about sweetheart." Kol began to kiss her again and she pushed him off.

"That did not sound like nothing, my lord."

"Elizabeth, my dear, why must you spoil my fun?" Kol placed his arm on around Anne's shoulder. "Anne never does." He smirked at the reaction Elizabeth had from his words.

"And my lordship, what if i were to lift your spirits again?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Would _this _make it better?" Elizabeth whispered in his ear and took off her dress, only wearing her undergarments.

"And what if I needed more persuading?"

"Well, I must give it to you then." She lifted her undergarment slowly and as Kol reached for her she lowered it and began to run around the room, giggling.

"I love a tease." He sighed in contempt and began to chase after, catching her in seconds.

"Very impressive, my lord." Elizabeth kissed him passionately.

"What about me, lordship?" Anne asked, still sitting on the bed.

"Don't worry, your turn will come soon, sweetheart."

The bedroom door was slammed open revealing a shadowed figure in the hall. Both the girls screamed and covered themselves with anything they could find.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kol..Not in _my_ castle!"

"Rebekah, sister, calm down. You're upsetting them."

"Oh, forgive me for the intrusion, brother."

"I forgive you." He smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"I will not allow _my_ castle to be some whore house for your escapades! I've told you dozens of time already Kol!"

"Dozens? We've only been here once before?" Elizabeth looked at Kol, confused.

"Yes, you're not his only conquests. You're just one out of many, many more." Shock spread on both Elizabeth and Anne's face.

"Well done sister. Now you've really spoiled the mood."

"Good, I've done my part. Send them to their homes whenever, but you will not bed anyone while in this house or I will kill you, brother." Rebekah left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Kol turned to face Elizabeth, finding her redressed.

"I believe it is best for us to return to our family, my lord. Have a goodnight." She waited for him to move away from the door, but gasped when his face began to change.

"That's such a shame. I really enjoyed your company, Elizabeth." Kol sunk his teeth into her neck, draining her of her blood. As soon as she stopped struggling, he dropped her and walked over to Anne.

"I guess I'll have to kill you too, now. Forgive me, sweetheart."

"Please, I won't tell anyone!" Tears were running down her face.

"I know." He wiped her tears away, "Send your sister my greetings," He drank Anne's blood and snapped her neck, letting her fall lifelessly to the ground.


	2. Always A Pleasure

**AN:** Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I just have a question for you guys reading this story. Do you like the flashbacks or do you just want it set in one time period? I am planning to eventually make it present time but for now my main focus is on Kol's past and why he is the way he is, etc. So tell me what you think! And I am going to add a love interest so be prepared ;) Also, some of the history may be wrong haha, sorry about that!

* * *

**1526**

"I heard you're having trouble."

Rebekah turned around and a large smile spread across her face. "Klaus, you're back." She stood up and gave him a warm hug. "I've missed you."

"And I, you. So, tell me, what has my little sister so upset?"

"Kol." Her face turned sour.

"Mm, of course. Why did I bother asking?" He smirked and slipped onto the couch.

"With mother and father, living with him was fine, but he has no self control and with no one to chastise him..He is..There are no words to describe him, Klaus. I love him, but living with him in this lifetime..I cannot."

"So get rid of him. It seems you have thought about this more than needed, why keep him around?"

"He's my brother. He's _our _brother. If you were in my situation I do not suppose you would force him to leave?"

"Never. I would build myself a new castle rather than deal with Kol's wrath, but your his sister, and younger, need i remind you. He is much gentler towards you."

"Perhaps you could talk some sense into him?" Rebekah looked at him pleadingly.

"About?" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"He's so loud. Every night he brings girls to my castle and they dance and giggle, prancing around like deer. And then he beds them like he's announcing it to the world. If I was a human I would still hear him, them, from my _own _room, and I'm a vampire, Klaus, so imagine how much worse it is for me! He might as well just be in my room, right there with me!" She was now pacing around the room.

"So wh-" Klaus began to speak.

"And then here comes the worst of it all. Kol will just kill them, which is fine, but he leaves the bodies there, letting them bleed onto the floor, onto the beds and they will sit there for weeks because he never cleans his own messes even though I constantly nag him, and finally I get the servants to clean it and compel them to never speak a word of it to anyone." She breathed in a deep breath.

"Quite a mouthful, Rebekah."

"For good reason." She quickly replied. Both stayed silent for a period of time. Klaus cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Kol's back."

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of hearing myself." Rebekah sat down next to Klaus.

The doors to the room opened, revealing a bloody Kol.

"Brother, thought I smelled something..fowl."

"Same goes for you. When's the last time you bathed."

"What do you really want, Nik?"

Rebekah interrupted them before they could speak. "I've just been discussing with Nik. Him and I both think you should explore new things," Klaus looked at her, confused, "He thinks England would be perfect for you and has agreed to let you stay in one of his castles. He's been telling me how entertaining it is these days." Klaus shot her an angry glare that Kol noticed.

"Really? And what things would those be, Rebekah?" He smiled at her.

"Well, you know.."

"I'm afraid i do not." He smiled at her. "Is there something you wish to tell me that you aren't?"

"No. But you have basically slept with every women in this town." She spat at him. "Why not start fresh, _out of my castle_, in London?"

"Ouch, that really hurt, Bekah." He said sarcastically, placing his hand over his heart. "But you do bring up a very interesting point. Perhaps it is time to relocate and after last night, which i blame you for," he pointed at Rebekah, "I could use some space. I shall leave today."

Klaus glared at Rebekah. "Very well. I will take you there, and return back here in due time for a little chat, Rebekah."

"No need brother. I would not want to cause any discomfort. You do not have to return," She smiled at him nervously.

"Oh, but quite the contrary, it will be a discomfort _not_ to revisit you. I shall see you soon enough, little sister." He placed a kiss on her forehead along with Kol, and they began their trip to England.

* * *

"Quite extravagant I must say, brother." Kol touched anything nearby as he walked around the castle. Klaus followed him with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, well live here as long as you wish, but do not destroy it. This took a long and hard time to build. And do not ruin my reputation, since i know how much you love to cause a scene. I am seen very highly here and want it to stay that way, is that understood?"

"Of course, Nik." He answered carelessly. Klaus sighed.

"There are a few things I need to do and then I will be on my way." Klaus left Kol alone and he went outside to look at the garden. A few minutes passed before Klaus stepped outside, joining his brother.

"Alright, I will be on my way."

"I'll walk you to your carriage." Kol waved goodbye to his brother and waited until the gates closed.

* * *

**KOL POV**

Finally, I had complete freedom, without anyone to interrupt me. I walked back into Nik's castle began to explore every room. As I went through the castle I realized that it reeked of blood and when following the smell, i found servants and maids, all human. One looked up and his eyes widened.

"My Lord." He stood up and bowed along with the other servants. Did they know that Nik was a vampire?

"Yes, you may sit. Did my brother tell you about me?"

"Yes, Lord Kol." Someone from behind me spoke. I turned around and smirked.

"Adelaide. Always a pleasure." I used my vampire speed to stand in front of her.


	3. Don't End Up Like Emma

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with school and wasn't happy with the way this chapter kept turning out. Anyways, the story is progressing, but very slowly. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lord Kol." She bowed her head.

"Still slaving away for my brother?" Kol whispered in her ear.

"Still irresponsible I see."

" Is there any other way?" He chuckled. "So, am I supposed to magically know where my room is, or will you show it to me?"

"There is always the possibility of sleeping on the floor." Adelaide began to walk, leading Kol further down the hall.

"If we are talking of possibilities, i could simply follow you to your room instead. That sounds quite more entertaining."

"Perhaps in _your_ mind." She stopped in front of two large ornate doors.

"Well, _perhaps _another day then. Have a good night Adelaide." Kol watched her as she walked off before entering the room.

**ADELAIDE POV (1492)**

I watched Kol cautiously. The last time I had seen him was when he killed me...

_12 am_

_I heard a thud near the stables. Klaus was laying on the ground, moaning in pain._

_"Lord Niklaus! Are you alright?" I helped him sit up as I crouched over him. The only source of light was the lantern I had place on the ground a few feet away, causing a a soft glow to dance on his features. He noticed me looking at him strangely and I blinked quickly, looking away._

_"Thank you, Adelaide." My heart skipped a beat as my name rolled of his tongue. He grabbed my chin and stared directly into my eyes. "I want to give you something."_

_"W-what is it?" I mumbled, my heart starting to beat rapidly. I saw his face change, veins appearing around his eyes, but I didn't back away. Klaus bit into his wrist and it started to gush blood. He placed it on my lips. _

_"Drink." I listened to him. The taste was bitter and contained the flavor of metal, but there was something else that caused a spark inside me. I pushed his wrist back. My mind started to spin and I felt relaxed. Before I could stop myself I kissed him passionately. As I began to pull away he grabbed my waist and pulled me back, continuing the kiss. I felt his lips form into a smile. He finally pulled away._

_"Forgive me, I do not know what came over me." I looked at the ground shamefully._

_"No need, it is my own fault. I fed you my blood which contains a large amount of ale. I'm guessing you've never been drunk before?" _

_"Never." I laughed at him. And he laughed with me. After a few moments, I finally got up and excused myself, walking toward the stable. A manly figure was sitting in the shadows._

_"Who stands there?" I heard the man cough and sniffle. _

_"Do not worry Adelaide, it is only I, Kol." He sounded angry and like he had been crying._

_"Why do you stay hidden in the shadows?" I waited for a reply and was hit by a force of wind. Lord Kol was now standing in front of me._

_"Why did you kiss my brother?" Everything went black._

* * *

**Present (1526)**

The smell of blood filled the castle. A trail was created from outside of the castle and ended in a room behind two large ornate doors, one that had not been occupied until last night. Soft whispers were heard behind the doors.

"Hurry Colette, or I will leave you here. I will not allow myself to die because of you." A tall girl with red hair whispered as she stood by the doors. The palm of her hand was placed at the side of her throat. Across the room was a brunette. She was trapped, tied to the foot of the large bed and surrounded by two other girls, who were dead.

"Help me, Emma. Please!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to loosen the rope.

"If you think I am going to risk myself for your pathetic life," Emma slowly opened the door and turned her head back, "Your sadly mistaken. Good luck Colette." The door was slammed closed and Emma gasped.

"Leaving so soon, darling?" Her captor breathed in the fresh scent of blood left by two puncture wounds on her neck.

"N-no.." She trembled.

"Because i thought we had fun last night, didn't you?"

"Of course, my lord." She smiled at him, trying not to shake.

"So tell me, why were you in such a hurry, that you would have left your sweet maid servant behind?" He placed his hand on the wall, trapping Emma with his body.

"I-I.." The man placed his finger on her lips, shushing her.

"I don't like liars, Emma," his eyes turned dark and veins appeared around his eyes, "Do you play me a fool? You were practically shouting this morning. Do you really think that I would kill you?" He wrapped one of Emma's curls around his finger and played with it.

"Of course not, my-" He cut her off with an annoyed sigh.

"It's too late for redemption." The man sunk his teeth into her neck and drained her of her blood, relishing in the scream. Once he had finished, his blood lust was filled, and his senses returned. He would have forgotten about the maid servant if she hadn't been crying. She looked up at him with anger and tears.

"Who are you?"

"You first." He used his vampire speed and crouched in front of the girl, roaming over her with his eyes.

"Never." She spat at him.

"You and I are going to have some fun." He began to kiss her neck and Colette struggled, trying to push him off. He ignored her as she continued to shove and kick him. Finally, the man stopped.

"You wish to know my name, so consider this," he kissed her once more, "your payment." She glared at him as tears left her eyes. "My name is Kol, sweetheart, and unless you wish to end up like Emma, I would listen to me, is that understood?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Yes."

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated :) I would love to hear your opinions!**


	4. I Was You

**AN: Hey guys and girls! Thanks for the lovely reviews! Anyways sorry for the long wait. I wasn't liking how this chapter was turning out and it is very slow. Haha, had a case of writer's block. I promise to begin progressing things in the next chapter and to get some real action going on! Even if i have to make that chapter a million words! It may be a while for me to update, but I will try to ASAP! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything from TVD, but you already know that ;P**

* * *

**24 hours earlier...**

"I am sure tonight will be better, Lady Emma. I've heard news of him being a young lord." Colette placed a pin in Emma's hair to complete the look.

"Good. Let us go. It is a long journey to the castle." Emma stood up and waited for her maid servant to grab the train of her dress. They entered into the carriage that was parked towards the main entrance.

"Colette, your attire is simply monstrous. Why had you not said anything? Do you wish to embarrass me? Have others think I do not even have enough money to dress my own personal maid servant?"

"No, I-" She was cut off.

"Well, no matter. You will have no dinner." Emma coughed and smoothed out her dress. Colette bit her tongue, staring blankly at the wall of the carriage. She pulled the blind up to look outside.

"No, no, Colette. I need to keep my skin fare for his Lordship." She motioned her hand for Colette to pull the blind back down.

* * *

**12 hours earlier...**

The carriage pulled up to the entrance of the castle. The two girls stepped out of the carriage, a redhead, dressed in an extravagant purple dress with embroidered gold thread and pearls, and a brunette wearing a simple white dress with a red corset top. Colette grabbed the trail of her mistress's dress as they entered into the castle.

"Name?" The guard waited for Emma speak.

"Emma Hemingford and her maid servant." She took in a deep breath as she waited for the guard to announce her.

"Emma Hemingford and her maid servant." He repeated. Both of them walked in, catching glances across the room.

**KOL POV**

I looked up to see the new face. I was eager for some fresh blood and no one had quite caught my interest yet. A sweet scent filled the room, when the girl known as Emma, was announced. Our eyes quickly met and she gave me an innocent smile. As the night dragged on, we stole glances at each other. I waited until she approached me.

"Emma Hemingford," I brought her hand to my lips, "I've heard of your beauty, but i'm afraid that those words do not amount to the vision that stands before me tonight," and placed a gentle kiss on it. Her name was unknown to me, but these choice of words always seemed to work. A blush rose to her cheeks. She wasn't the one who's scent i had smelt earlier. That was a disappointment. Oh well, she would have to do.

"The same goes for you.." She looked up at me with question.

"Please, call me Lord Kol."

"Lord Kol." Emma gave me a suggestive look and led me out of the ballroom.

"What is your meaning behind this, Miss Hemingford?" I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, which she turned her head away for, causing me to miss. "You take me away from the guests, yet turn away from my kiss. Have I assumed wrongly of your intentions?"

"Of course not, my Lord." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Then, may I ask, has something displeased you?"

"Yes. I feel faint, my Lord." Emma pouted her lip, seduction in her eyes.

"Well, you must stay for the night!" I smirked at her, understanding her intentions.

"Oh, I could not inconvenience you of such short notice." She looked at the ground.

"It is inconvenience to me if you do not." I placed my hand on my heart.

"No, no. It is fine. I will simply rest in my carriage, and if I begin to fall ill, I am sure I can will myself to stay strong until we reach the castle," She sighed, "even if it is a long journey..." Emma finally stared at me, after avoiding eye contact for so long. I began to get annoyed. It was quite obvious she wanted to stay, yet she continued to refuse, thinking she acting coy.

"And if I forbid you to leave under such circumstances?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I must stay then." She brought her lips to my ear, "I would not want to displease you, _Lord_ Kol." She stared at me once more before walking past me, entering the ballroom again. I turned back around and joined her shortly.

* * *

After a few more hours, everyone had eventually left the castle. Both Kol and Emma stared at each other across the room. He continued to watch her as he finished another cup of ale, getting drunk. Emma motioned him to come towards her. He slowly dragged himself in her direction.

"You smell delicious." Kol inhaled her scent and bit into her neck. She let out a scream. Kol placed his hand on his head."Shh. Do not..scream," She immediately stopped. "Have a little fun for tonight. You're drunk, you want to." Emma smiled and brought her lips down on Kol's. The vampire gave her bites all along her body, causing her to loose large amounts of blood.

"Lady Emma?" Colette walked into the room and let out a scream. She backed into the wall when she saw blood on Kol's mouth. He ignored her and grabbed Emma, taking her to his room.

"Hello Colette." She stared at them in shock, and quickly followed her mistress, afraid to speak. Once she entered the room, three girls were already waiting in the room.

"What is going on here?" She directed her question to Kol.

"Keep her quiet." He slurred out.

They tied Colette to the bed and joined Kol and Emma. The rest of the night was a blur to Colette and she became unconscious.

* * *

**Present**

Colette squinted as light entered the room. She had been in the dark for many days. It surprised her that Kol had not already stolen her blood and killed like he did with all the rest, at first, but she soon realized that he had forgotten about her. When she tried to leave one month ago, she met another monster who asked to be called Adelaide.

"Are you ready to cooperate? I would hate to use that little trick that i used to make you stay here, again." Adelaide crouched in front of Colette.

"Yes." She did not want to be in the dark any longer. It was her form of punishment. Adelaide constantly reminded Colette how lucky she was, that she wasn't tortured, but Colette didn't listen.

"Here, lets get you up," Adelaide paused, "I really wish you would stop trying to cause trouble. I want us to be friends, Colette."

"Then let me go." She asked emotionlessly. All of her hope had disappeared.

"I am. But we must hurry." Adelaide took Colette to her bedroom. "I've packed a trunk and put in all you will need in it. We just need to make you more presentable." In the next few hours Colette would be bathed and groomed.

She slipped into a fancy dress and let Adelaide do her hair. Colette was slightly shaking. When she heard Adelaide's response, life returned and she felt joy.

"Finished." Colette looked shocked when she saw herself. "You look beautiful, but we must go before Kol comes home. Once we have left the castle, then you can look admire yourself." Adelaide smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, I was you once, only I didn't survive."


	5. Adam Carver

**AN: Thank you for all of you who reviewed and are keeping up with my story! Sorry my updates take so long. I'm writing this as I go, so i have to think about the chapter a while before i start to write. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything TVD**

* * *

**5**

Kol walked around the train station. His throat itched for fresh blood and it worsened with his irritated attitude. In the previous hour he had missed the first train and he did not plan on missing the next one, which was due to come soon. A familiar scent lingered, catching his attention. He searched for who the smell belonged to and landed on a female wearing a fancy burgundy dress. Her hair was free, blowing in the wind. Something about her intrigued him. He followed her as she continued to move quickly past the people. Kol didn't want to attack her randomly, he always loved earning their trust first and hear it crumble as he bit into their neck, listening to their screams. A few minutes had passed and Kol was still following the female. His train had already landed and he didn't have much time before it left the station. He checked his pocket watch and it read 10:03. Kol let out a sigh of frustration. The train would leave in two minutes..maybe he would make an exception with this girl: feed and skip the formalities. He looked up with determination, but was disappointed when she wasn't there. He turned around several times, scanning the area, but she had disappeared along with her sweet scent. Kol eventually hopped on the train. He slumped into a seat, his head rolling back. The same scent from the girl in the burgundy dress was present on the train. It was easily distinguishable from everyone else's. He looked around the section, and noticed the girl sitting towards the front. Kol calmly made his way to the seat next to her. Once he sat down, her head instantly turned. Kol gave her a genuine smile and opened his mouth, beginning to speak.

"You." She said, cutting him off. Her eyes widened.

_'Not the normal reaction,_' he thought. Kol stared at her confused. The brunette's eyes were wide. He focused on the sound of her heartbeat and discovered that it was beating rapidly, causing his brows to furrow. He looked at her questioningly, slightly tilting his head. "You know me, don't you? You are terrified of me." Kol stopped smiling and smirked at the girl. "Well, I guess those are two less thing to worry about. My only question is: how do you know me?"

"You held me as a prisoner." She answered monotonously from the compulsion.

"Funny, I don't remember you in the slightest. Enlighten me, starting with your name." He rested his left arm, stretching it across the back of the girl's seat."

"Colette. You killed my mistress, Emma Hemingford."

"Her name does not ring a bell either. Continue." he waved his hand nonchalantly.

"It was your first gathering in London."

"Ah, of course." He held his chin while tapping his cheek. "Oh, I remember sweet, not-so-innocent Emma. She was quite the strumpet, was she not?" He chuckled at the memory. "And you," his finger now pointed towards Colette, "Didn't I capture you? So why are you _here_ and not in my castle?"

"You forgot about me and I escaped."

"Dressed in such fancy attire?" He looked her up and down. "Did you steal from me as well, Colette?"

"No, they were given to me."

"By whom?" Kol already had a particular someone on his mind.

"I cannot remember."

"How did you escape?"

"I," She stopped herself from continuing, trying to think back. "I do not know. The last thing i remember is arriving at the train station."

"Yes, of course it is." He let out a sigh of annoyance. _'Adelaide. Why must she always cause me such unnecessary trouble?' _he thought. The train began to slow down. The ticket collector entered the section, clearing his throat.

"Gentlemen, ladies. Please, stay calm. I'm afraid the journey will have to be delayed. A body was found and there will be further inspection. If you could all wait until your name is taken by the private investigator that will be arriving shortly. Be safe on your travels." Kol looked at the ticket collector in amusement. '_A killer onboard? Interesting. Perhaps a vampire.' _The PI arrived and began to take names from the other passengers. Kol turned towards Colette and whispered in her ear,

"You're shaken up and are too shocked to speak. You are my wife, Elizabeth Carver." He breathed in her scent before turning back around, facing the investigator.

"Name."

"Adam Carver."

"What about you miss?" He pointed his writing instrument at her.

"Forgive me, sir.." Kol waited for him to state his name.

"Holmes. Richard, Holmes." The man eyed Kol suspiciously. He thought the man sitting in front of him to be quite strange.

"Richard Holmes. My wife is a little shaken up with the strange turn of events. It is Elizabeth Carver."

"Is this true, miss?" He glanced between Kol and Colette, quizzically. Colette shook her head yes and the man continued down the aisle.

"Job well done, Colette. Come, let us depart. Do not be nervous. You are safe." He grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her off the train with him, taking her into the forest.

* * *

"How do I put you back?" Kol thought out loud. Colette stood still, slightly shaking, not making a move. It bored Kol. "Be normal." He motioned his hands at her. Nothing changed. He paced back and forth, thinking of a plan to undo his compulsion.

"You are free." He smirked when she blinked her eyes and looked at him, fear returning to her. It was this reaction of hers that he enjoyed the most.

"Welcome back, Colette." Kol walked towards her, every step he took, Colette took one back.

"What do you want with me?"

"I just want to play."

"Play? I-I'm not some toy." She replied. Kol smiled at her. She was interesting. He liked that she didn't beg, unlike all the rest and it amused him that she tried to act strong, trying to trick him, but mostly herself.

"Oh, I'd disagree, my sweet Colette. You are mine now.. if i remember correctly."

"How so?" Her back collided into a tree.

"Emma was your mistress, and she left you, more or less, in my company. Therefore, making you my servant." A tear rolled down the brunette's cheek.

"W-why now?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kol waited for her response, but she didn't reply. "Use your words, Colette." He tsked her.

"One month. I was locked up for one month and you had left me there, like some abandoned prisoner. Now that I finally found a way to leave, you suddenly find me to be of purpose? Why?" Her voice began to get louder with every word, her confidence gaining.

"Dear, Colette. The answer lies within your question. I had forgotten of your existence and you just happen to be a _very_ unlucky girl. For us to end up on the same train, what a nice coincidence for me. You see, I would probably have not noticed you, but your blood, it's scent.. is _quite_," Kol was now standing in front of Colette, their bodies almost touching as he breathed in her smell, "_appealing._ I did not approach you, knowing who you were." Kol laughed. "If i did then why would I waste my time with all of those questions?" He played with a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"You always do that." She made eye contact with him, noticing his confused expression. "You did the same thing to Emma. Forgive me that I do fall at your feet from your gesture." She sent daggers at him.

"You really need to soften your eyes, miss Colette. If I was any other man you would be slapped."

"But you're far from that I suppose?" He could sense the fear returning to her.

"You're quite right." Kol opened his mouth, revealing fangs and quickly bit into her neck, drinking her blood.

* * *

**Sorry for those of you who were hoping for more in this chapter! I just wanted to focus on bringing Colette into the main plot since she is going to be a main character :). If you have any ideas or thoughts let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Temporary Escape

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is pretty short! I just wanted to go ahead and get something posted so this chapter is sort of rushed. But it's to focus more on the whole "what happened to Kol issue" because I've mainly been writing only about Colette and him! Anyways this chapter will bring you all closer to the reason behind Kol's behavior. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_  
**

**1492**

"Your brother certainly knows how to charm a lady."

Kol looked up at the brunette, Katerina. They had both been in the garden during the last hour.

"So she speaks," he watched her curiously as her fingers glided over a rosebush.

"And so _he _speaks." She smiled.

"From the tone of your voice I am guessing you do not mean what you say?"

"You have caught me. I do not." He saw sorrow in her eyes.

"And what is it that my brother has done to make you unhappy?"

"It is not his fault, not really. I knew of his past, his intentions."

"Mm, I see." They walked side by side, enjoying the company of each other's silence, as they strolled through the garden.

* * *

**1526**

Colette heard the same pair of heavy footsteps who she knew belonged to her captor. She quickly tried to scruff herself up before he made an appearance. The doors abruptly opened, causing Colette to jump. She swiftly placed her hands by her sides.

"Good morning, darling."

"M-morning m'lord." She curtsied, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Did you have a good rest?" He began to approach her slowly.

"Very."

"Good. I am glad I could please you. Now, I've let you have your freedom for two days. It's time to stop being so upset. Have some fun with me" Kol inhaled her scent.

"Are you going to force me to be attracted to you? Like how you forced me to listen to you on the train?" Colette's anger slowly began to rise, masking her fear.

"I could," He rubbed her neck, using more force when Colette tried to remove herself from his grasp. "But if you_ behave,_ I'm sure both of us will have quite an enjoyable time."

"Listen to your every word?" She stared at him with a surprised expression. '_Surely, he did not expect her to comply to his wishes, not willingly.'_ She thought.

"Yes. What part of _behave.._ do you not understand?" He looked at her quizzically.

"And if I do not?" Colette said through gritted teeth.

"What do you think will happen, Colette? I thought you would be slightly smarter then the other females that I have met," Kol smirked, "and killed." He inched his face closer to hers.

"I wish to know what punishment you have planned for me. Forgive me for expecting you to understand the meaning behind my question."

"My dear Colette, are you mocking me? Because that wouldn't be very smart now, would it."

"I don't know, m'lord. Am I? Or must I explain it to you this time?"

"Looks like someone has gained a step of confidence. Now it's my turn." He gave her a devilish grin.

* * *

**1492**

"Katerina." Kol spoke, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Lord Kol." She looked at him surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I should be asking you that," He kissed her hand.

"I..My mind is full of many thoughts." Katerina turned away, staring at the castle.

"About? If you do not mind me asking."

"It is not something I wish to talk about." She eyed the ground.

"Fair enough. Would you like to forget of such things?" Kol placed his hands behind his back as he looked into the forest.

"What is it you are saying?" She looked at him with a confused smile.

"Some would call it a temporary escape." He shrugged as he began to walk towards the trees. "Join me if you wish." Katerina followed shortly, running slowly after him.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

"If this is your idea of a "temporary escape", I can assure you, it is working." Katerina breathed heavily as she followed behind Kol, stepping over weeds and ducking under tree branches as she had done since they began their journey.

"We are almost there. Will you survive, or will I be forced to carry you?" He asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'll be fine." She replied, using the same tone he had directed towards her. They continued to walk for several more minutes before Kol finally stopped.

"We're here. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what, exactly, Lord Kol?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Shh, do not speak. Watch and listen." Kol smiled as he turned around, lifting a curtain of leaves that cascaded from a willow tree. He motioned his hand for Katerina to enter. "After you." She glanced at him with a questioning look before she ducked under yet another branch and entered the mysterious area, wonder filling her eyes.

"How is this for a temporary escape? Breathtaking, is it not?"

"It's magnificent."

Past the willow tree, was a secluded pond. There was a fair amount of soft grass surrounding it, enough for a person to walk around the whole pond comfortably. The moon shone down above the area, emitting a glow to the life around it. The lighting bugs were gathered together and from the moon's light, produced a majestic blue light. Both stayed silent for a few minutes. Katerina turned towards Kol and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy them because they let me know that you guys are enjoying my story :) Also thanks for those that are following up with my story! It means a lot to me! Review your thoughts**


	7. I Only Wish to See Your Bosom

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. And Eby Mikaelson: I'm still deciding if I want to make Kol and Katherine have a close friendship or a relationship :) Tell me what you guys would want after reading the 6th chapter! I'll leave it up to you! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Colette." Kol sat in the field, next to the brunette.

"Wonderful." She sighed in frustration.

"Am I that great in your eyes?" He smirked at her and saw anger in her eyes. "What has upset you?"

"You." Colette played with the grass.

"I haven't done anything?" he gave her a questioning look.

"Haven't done anything? Forgive me, _Lord Kol,_ but you have taken everything from me. And now, you're even in my dreams."

"That is your own fault, my sweet Colette." He cupped her cheek, but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"No. It is not. If you had let me go.. my thoughts, my dreams, _everything_ would be elsewhere. Everything is your fault."

Kol did not respond. Instead he sat silent for what seemed only a matter of seconds to him, but a lifetime to Colette.

"Colette?" He spoke so softly that she at first thought it was the wind. She turned her head and looked into his eyes, her anger fading. Instead of the once bitter man, she now saw a sad, fragile boy.

"I apologize. I know what I do is..how.." he paused. "I realize that I am a monster, and i _hate_ every second of it." He said, his voice seething with anger.

"Then why do you do it?"

"What I am, it's consumed me. I am too far gone to come back." He slowly looked into her eyes and inched closer.

"Where there is remorse, there is a way back." This time it was Colette who cupped Kol's face.

"Perhaps, but going back to how I was before seems as impossible as traveling through time." He stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I will be the one to worry about that." She smiled at him.

"Why are you being so kind? After everything I have done, how I've treated you? Why would you help me?" He looked at her with confusion.

"I believe in second chances Kol. As long as that person is honestly willing to change." She stroked his cheek and after a minute gave him a quick peck in the same spot. As she began to bring her hand down, Kol gently grasped it pulled her closer, kissing her softly. He proceeded slowly, waiting for her response. Colette moved her lips against his and shivered in his arms. Kol took this as a sign of approval and continued to deepen their kiss. Within seconds Kol was on top of Colette, grazing the side of her body in a repetitive motion. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

* * *

Her surroundings began to come in focus. She was lying in bed, one unfamiliar to herself. Colette released a breath of relief. The thought of her dream repulsed her, but she couldn't help but wonder, '_What if he does feel regret? What if he wishes he could change?'_ She sighed as she fanned herself. She was not used to having such dreams. She knew that Kol hadn't given any reason for her to give him another chance, yet she would give him one. A pair of heavy footsteps became louder as they got closer. Instead of the normal barging in that Kol did, he knocked. Colette did not respond at first.

"Colette? May I come in?"

"Yes-come in." She spurted out. Her heart began to beat rapidly as he entered the room, causing him to look at her strangely.

"I see you have taken a liking to my bed." He sat at the edge of the bed and her heartbeat raised.

"Your heart.. It sounds as if it is about to explode."

"It is? I hadn't realized." She avoided eye contact with him.

"You're absolutely terrified of me, aren't you?" He smiled at the thought, but was taken aback by her sudden shift of attitude. She glared at him, not even blinking.

"No. Why would I be scared of a man who receives pleasure from tormenting girls?" She gave him an annoyed look before looking down once again. Kol decided to ignore that last comment, smirking as the realization hit him. "Of course. I did not expect anything from you so quickly, but then again, how can you can resist?"

She gave him a strange look. Kol began to move more of his body onto the bed, moving closer and closer toward Colette. Her heart was pounding furiously.

"What are you-?" She was about to get out of the bed, but jumped as Kol slammed his arm on the wall by her head, trapping her.

"That's up to you, Colette." He whispered as he moved in closer, his lips just brushing against her own. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, but they were focused on his lips.

'_I should have entered her dreams earlier.'_He thought. Kol kissed her roughly and she slowly began to respond. The blood rushed to her lips, he could smell it, practically tasting it. He chuckled. Colette's scent had been familiar to him while on the train because it was her scent that he at first thought belonged to Emma. Kol grabbed her waist and began to leave a trail of kisses down to her neck. Her blood called to him and Kol wasn't able to resist much longer. He felt his fangs protrude from his mouth and was about to bite into her neck, but was pushed off.

"Stop. How dare you." She climbed out of the bed.

"How dare I? You weren't complaining a minute ago." Kol ran his fingers through his hair as he let himself fall on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Everything happened so quickly. If I was thinking, I would never have done that, not willingly." She looked away once he turned his head, directing his eyes toward her.

"The problem is Colette, you did, and it was because no thoughts were on your mind, that we kissed. And you and I both know very well what that means." He lifted his torso, resting on his forearms, getting a clearer view of Colette.

"It meant nothing." She shook her head.

"Keep convincing yourself that. It will not help though." He smirked at her and would not stop staring.

"What?" She looked at him, annoyed. Kol looked at her body.

"Adelaide did very well dressing you up like her little doll. Even down to the undergarments." He saw her cheeks redden and she looked for her dress, spotting it in the corner of the room. She quickly hurried to it, but it disappeared. Kol tapped her shoulder and she turned around eyeing the dress in his hand.

"Now, now. I can't let you ruin all the fun. Do you wish to have your dress returned?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I would." She said through gritted teeth.

"What do you have to offer me?"

"Offer you? That is my dress!"

"No, darling. Need I remind you that it was Adelaide who dressed you." He smiled at her reaction.

"What do you want?" She answered with a flat tone.

"There's my girl. I only have one simple request."

"Which is?"

"I only wish to see your bosom."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Leave a review! Oh and would you guys like to see have Kol's perspective while he enters Colette's dream? It won't be a whole other chapter, but just a small section of it. Let me know if you're interested :)**


	8. A Proposition

_**AN:** Sorry for the **super long** __wait! I've been so busy just with life in general. I hope you guys can forgive me! And for those of you who are reading my other new stories, I'll try to update them soon! I'm also in the process of writing a new chapter with Kol in Purgatory, so look out for that! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_ **P.S.** Thank you guys so much for the reviews and story favorites, etc.! They really do mean a lot to me and motivate me :)

* * *

"I only wish to see your bosom."

Colette was in a shocked state as she stared at him with disbelief. She was brought back to reality as Kol began to bring his hands toward her chest, causing her to slap him on the cheek. Kol released a low growl as he turned his head back to Colette, glaring at her.

"I'm not one of your filthy whores. I would rather die than have you see me naked." All the playfulness from Kol was gone. He pushed her into the wall, trapping her and grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I could force you, make you show me." She felt his breath on her face.

"Then do it." She spat at him.

"Perhaps I should. Show me." He released his grasp on her and took a step back. A tear fell from Colette's eye as she slowly brought her hands to the shoulder of her undergarment, beginning to pull the sleeve down.

"Stop." He heard her release a sigh of relief. "See how easily I can bend you to do my will? Listen well, Colette. I do not take too kindly to being slapped. Do it again and the consequence will make you beg me to see your bosom instead. Do I make myself clear? Look at me."

"Yes."

* * *

**1492 Kol POV**

I glanced across the room, watching Katerina. She clung to Klaus's arm the whole night. It sickened me, reminding me of Adelaide, the only difference being that Katerina knew what her behavior was doing to me, and she enjoyed it.

_'Two can play at that game, sweetheart.' _I thought, as I walked up to a blonde.

"Good evening, miss." I brought her hand up to my lips and gently kissed it. "Lord Kol."

"Well, well. I didn't even have to beg for his attention." She removed her hand and placed it on her hip.

"You shouldn't have to, you're stunning."

"I'm sure you say that to all the women you meet." She took a sip of her wine.

My brows furrowed as I thought back, realizing that I had never been so forward before towards a women. "Truly, you are the first woman that I have ever been so direct with." I saw Katerina watching me from the corner of my eye._  
_

"After we've just met?" She smiled.

"Apparently so, lady..." I used the silence as a gesture for her to say her name.

"You'll have to earn that, Lord Kol." She walked off, leaving me intrigued. I forgot about Katerina in that moment, and was about to go after the blonde when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"The wardrobe." Katerina whispered. I searched for the mysterious girl before leaving the ballroom.

* * *

I quietly entered the dark hallway, feeling someone pull at the collar of my shirt as they pushed me into the wall.

"Someone's impatient." I felt my lips form into a quick smirk, something that I normally didn't do.

"What do you think you're doing, Kol?"

"Rebekah, why are you here?" I pushed her hands away.

"I asked a question first." She poked me in the chest.

"Forgive me, _sister_, if I do not know what it is I've done thats bothered you. Perhaps you should explain first? Hm?" I picked a piece of invisible dust off my shoulder.

"I know about you and Katerina." I felt my body tense up.

"Who told you?"

"No one told me. I notice things. And I also happened to notice you talking to the pretty blonde? Want to explain what that was about?"

"I talked to her for only a short minute, Bekah."

"Why are you beginning to act like Klaus? This is something he would do!" Her voice cracked as I roughly grabbed her shoulders.

"Never," I spat, "insult me like that again. Do you understand?" I shook her.

"As you wish, _Lord_ Kol." She shoved my chest and curtsied before she began to walk off. I turned around, not able to look at her.

"Please, stop yourself before you won't have a choice." Her footsteps slowly faded.

"Where are you Kol.." I heard Katerina pacing from afar and followed the noise. I felt my temper begin to rise, remembering what Rebekah had said, with every step closer to Katerina. Once I reached her, something inside me clicked.

* * *

A gust of wind caused Katerina to turn around. She jumped when she saw a dark figure.

"Who goes there?" A low growl increased her panic.

"It's me." Kol wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes and kissed her roughly. She responded and wrapped her hands around his arms as he pushed her against the wall. He began to kiss her neck while pulling the sleeve of Katerina's dress down, causing her to push him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She looked at him with confusion. Kol ignored her and tried to continue the kiss. Katerina pushed him away again.

"Honestly, Katerina, when will you stop this little game of yours?" He ran his fingers through his hair with annoyance.

"And what exactly is this _game?_"

"The teasing, Katerina. Using Klaus to make me jealous? I know you want the same thing that I want." He began to kiss her again, attempting to remove her dress.

"Stop..Kol. Let me go." She struggled against him.

"You smell delicious." He ripped the top of her dress, revealing her undergarments. Katerina slapped him, causing him to stop. Tears filled her eyes.

"I-I don't understand what's happened to you." She stared at him disbelievingly. Kol felt shame wash over him as his senses returned.

"Katerina, forgive me. I don't know what-" He was cut off.

"I think that it would be best if we do not see each other anymore."

"Katerina, please." He pleaded with her as she began to walk away.

"You're just like Klaus." She disappeared from his sight. Kol stopped going after her. His guilt and anger began to consume him.

* * *

**1526**

"Feed me, Colette." Kol sighed in contempt as he plopped onto his bed.

"As you wish, master." She said through gritted teeth. Kol opened his mouth as Colette dropped a grape.

"I don't know why you're so angry. From what I remember, your mistress did not treat you too kindly. If anything, you should be thanking me." Colette stood up and glared at him.

"I would have been free, but if I _remember _correctly, it was _you_ who locked me away and recaptured me, forcing me to be trapped in this forsaken room."

"So you're unhappy then?" Kol appeared in front of Colette and rubbed her cheek.

"Yes." She tried not to show her discomfort from his touch.

"How about a proposition then?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"What is wrong with you? If you think I'll sleep with you, then forgive me for disappointing you." She pushed him away on his chest and Kol quickly grabbed her hands, keeping them in place as he tsked her.

"Colette, Colette. You are a naughty thing. Hm, we could have had so much fun. But I had something a little simpler. I will allow you to have freedom, as long as you live here in my castle and do not escape."

"That is all you request? That I do not leave?"

"Oh, no, that's only apart of the arrangement, darling. In order for you to receive such a," he paused for dramatic effect, "humble gift, _from me_, all I require is a passionate kiss,_ from you_. Just once, to really taste those succulent lips of yours." He dragged his thumb across her bottom lip as he stared intensely at it. "So, do we have a deal?" He cleared his throat and looked up.

"Very well. But I am no longer a prisoner here?"

"No, all I request is that you live in my castle."

"Fine. Let's get this over with then. Shall we?" She closed her eyes and stuck out her lips. Kol chuckled silently and brought his lips to Colette's slowly. He made sure he was extra gentle, just barely touching hers. She began to respond and Kol deepened their kiss. After a few moments he ended the kiss by sucking on her bottom lip and finally pulling away. At first she stuck her lips out further to continue the kiss, but quickly coughed once she realized it was over, trying to gain her composure.

"Well, then. Since I am a _guest_, I'd like to request my own room."

"And as the _owner_, request denied. You are free, but I said nothing about you receiving your own room?" He looked at her with confusion.

"Excuse me?" She yelled as he was walking away.

"Woman. Why do they always expect more than what they agreed to." He mumbled as he shook is head, leaving Colette in his room.

* * *

**_AN: _**_What'd you guys think? Leave a review!_


End file.
